the life story
by imawesome1996
Summary: A mechanic from arizona visits her home town with a few guests with her. Will her brothers understand her choises. Or will the mysterious man come crashing into her life.


this story what about something i read off of a book and is my second story but im deleting my first so dont hate.

Beths pov

Living another day in another place that is supposed to be home to us now. Hi my name is Elizabeth and I am going to live with my father, Joshua on a La push reservation in Washington. No not Washington D.C but the dreary, wet, cold state of Washington. I have raven black hair, ocean blue eyes, that I received from my mother, I am 6'2 and is currently 22 years old. I don't want to talk about my past but lets just say that I was pushed around to much and in the process was raped, given birth, then raped again. First pregnancy there were twins that are both healthy, Emily Rose and Sarah Grace Uley (age 4), I love them both with all my heart. Then time around it is a little boy, not that I don't love my kids I wouldn't have wanted to have them this way. Oh but enough about me, I am on a little dirt road in La push on the way to my fathers house. I turn one more little corner with my big, lifted, ford f-250 super duty in silver, and I see the little blue house that I have grown up in. I pull up to a stop, and hopped out of the car to grab the twins out of their car seats, when I was tackled to the ground by to over grown boys.

" We have missed you so much sissy!" yelled Sam and Eli (age 19)

"Ok I understand that you miss me but can you get off of me and don't scream you are going to wake them up" I said calmly.

"Wait going to wake who up?" asked Sam.

"Watch and see." I walked to the back of the truck opened the door and grabbed the girls bodies. Then I walked over to the boys and said,

"Here are your two nieces please go put them in the house." They both looked at me wide eyed but did as they were told. Then ran back to me with a questioned look in there eyes. Eli said,

"UUUUmmmm, Beth did you steal those girls on the way here?"

"No, lets go inside and I will explain what happened." Just as I was about to walk into the door I meet a pair of beautiful green eyes of a handsome man.

"Ok guys lets start from the beginning, when i went to the University to study to be a mechanic i ran into one of the most jockish people there his name was fred. He had asked if i would want to hang out with him for the night maybe watch a movie or something. Well i thought about it for a few minutes and said sure. Well push comes to shove and he raped me..." I said and was cut off by two feirce growls that came from my two brothers. I looked at them with a glare that would put people to shame. They quieted dow and i started to speak again.

"Soo as i was saying when it happened i started to get really sick so my room mate ashley went to the story for me to get a pregnancy test and i took it and came back possitive. I cried and cried so the next day i went to the doctors and found out that there were two little babies in there." I said with tears in my eyed replaying the moment i found out about the girls.

"Ok this is it on this story but i have one more thing to tell ya'll ok dont be mad but your going to have a Nephew." i waited for a reaction but none came so i went to get something to hit them in the head with and found a wooden spoon.

THWAK. THWAK. two painful cries erupted from both their mouths. Two sets of heavy foot steps ran up the porch to see whats wrong. Then see my brothers on the ground and start to laugh and stopped when i glared.

"Ok, who are you?" asked the boy that walked by with green eyes.

"I'm their older sister Elizabeth. And may i ask who are you two." i said icily while raising my eyebrow. "Well im Jared and this is paul." So the green eyed man is paul, nice to know.

"well, thats nice to know but i need to go check on my girls see you later."

Paul pov

I lay in bed thinking of what to do today i mean im 21 so i can go party and stuff but being a wolf is tough. To many damn respossibilities going around. Do this. Do that. But at least im not alpha. That is Jakes job. Haha sucks for him. I got out of bed, and got dressed to go to Jareds house. I walked at an average pass out of the house and started to palk down the road to jays house thats right next to sam and eli's house. As i walked by their house i see a beautiful girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes and knew almost instant that i imprinted on her. As she went into their house i felt a ping of sadness hit me because i couldnt see her anymore. I finished walking to jays house and he had an all knowing that something was going on. and i said,

"I imprinted."

"Thats great Paul where is she?"

"over there." i said pointing in that direction.

"oh ok."

Then we talked for a little while until we both heard two thwaking noises. so we ran across the yard and up the steps to the door to see Sam and Eli on the floor clutching their heads. Jay and I laughed until we saw the an death glare.

"who are you?"

"I'm their older sister Elizabeth. And may i ask who are you two." she said icily.

"im jared and this is paul." jay said.

The sign of realization came onto her face as he said my name.

"well, thats nice to know but i need to go check on my girls see you later." she said and walked into another room.

"hey, sam what girls?"


End file.
